


Guide Them Home

by Elvesliketrees



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Extreme Sads, Gen, Somewhat okay ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield only wanted to guide his people home. He has, and now he must pay the price, along with an innocent friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide Them Home

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank tigrislilium for the wonderful prompt! I loved the idea! Warning for extreme sadness (seriously) and feels. I tried to make the ending a little bit better, but it's still a REALLY sad story.

          Azog the Defiler swung his mace down against Deathless. Thorin grunted and barely countered the blow. He already had one arrow in his chest, one in his shoulder, and one in his leg. The orc archer would have dispatched him, but his invisible ally had aided him once more by cutting it down. He knew that he must be mad, for there were none who could be invisible! Yet, how could he explain the sudden deaths of his foes, how one would be standing in front of him, only to be cut down seconds later by nothing? He prayed that his company was alright. He'd seen Kili and Fili a few minutes ago, but he had lost the others in the fray. Azog swung his mace in a hard arc, and he lost his footing. He was about to stab down with his pronged arm, when the burglar was in front of him. He thrust his small blade out and impaled Azog's chest, but the arm was already screaming forward. The prongs jutted out of the hobbit's chest. Thorin screamed and howled, but to no avail. The hobbit crashed to the ground, and the orc looked like he would soon follow. He held out his arm with a smile on his face. Thorin could heard Dwalin screaming his name, but the world would not stop spinning. Azog crashed to the ground. Too late, Thorin realized that his arm was moving in towards his chest. Damn the orc, he knew that this would happen! Pain exploded in his chest, and he coughed up what seemed to be blood. He heard Dwalin screaming beside him, for someone to get a healer, for anyone to come, but the world started to fade to black.

          Thorin woke with a pained gasp. Instantly, someone was at his side and holding him down. His chest was a flood of pain. Thorin realized that it was Balin holding him down, and that there were tears in the dwarf's eyes. "Why do you cry, you never cry?" Thorin choked out. Tears spilled down Balin's cheeks and he gave a wet chuckle.

          "Oh lad..." he tried to force out, but nothing would come, "You-you just stay here and lie very still. The pain will soon go away." Suddenly, Thorin understood, and he nodded.

          "The hobbit?" Thorin asked slowly.

          "I'm here Thorin, but the healers say I won't be for long," Biblo's quiet and strained voice responded. Thorin looked over and saw a bandage-swathed hobbit on the next bed. Balin sat down heavily in a chair and no longer hid his tears.

          "The boys?" Thorin asked.

          "They'll be fine, though they're both unconscious. Fili took a blow to the head and Kili had to be knocked out because of a broken leg," Balin responded with a smile.

          "So Fili will be king then," Bilbo sighed.

          "No, I did not know if we would all make it through the quest, so I named Dis my heir if we all three died, or if I died before Fili was 100 years of age. He will come to the throne the day after he turns 100. I had no childhood, and I did not want to subject him to the same fate," Thorin said weakly. Bilbo gave a wet cough, and Thorin got up. Balin tried to stop him, and Thorin looked him straight in the eyes. "I won't be here for long, the least I can do is make amends. And promise, promise me you'll take care of the boys?" Thorin whispered. Balin sniffled and nodded. Thorin walked over to the bed and nudged Bilbo. The confused hobbit looked over at him, but scooted over. Thorin laid down in the bed with him. "I'm so sorry," Thorin whispered brokenly. The hobbit grasped his hand and held it tightly. Thorin gave a grunt of pain, and Balin moved to the tent door. "No healers," Thorin instructed, "They must be there for those who can be saved. But I would think it a great favor if Dwalin were here." The big man was apparently standing outside, for he came in as soon as he was called. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said and did, and I'm sorry for not protecting you," Thorin apologized.

          "I am your friend, and you are my king Thorin. I would give anything to protect you. You would have made a great king. Can you forgive me?" Bilbo asked weakly. Thorin squeezed his hand.

          "There is nothing to forgive, and I am unworthy of your loyalty, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said weakly. He could feel himself growing tired, it would not be long now, and he saw that Bilbo's eyes had a distant look to them. Dwalin sniffled. "You are my friend, and I hope that you are mine," Thorin said quietly.

          "I am. I would follow you anywhere, Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," Bilbo responded.

          "Do not grieve for me, enjoy your home and your lives, and tell the company likewise," Thorin instructed his friends.

          "Same here, and if you could-could write to the Shire, to inform Primula and Drogo Baggins of what has transpired here. I have it written in my will that everything goes to them," Bilbo said quietly. Dwalin and Balin nodded.

          "Farewell, my brothers in battle," Dwalin whispered. He brought his forehead to Bilbo's, and then Thorin's. Balin stepped forward.

          "You would have made a great king. I will miss you, my friends," Balin said tearfully. He knocked foreheads with the both of them. Bilbo shifted beside him.

          "Thorin, I'm so cold," he whispered. Thorin opened up his arms and took the hobbit into them.

          "I'll keep you safe and warm," Thorin whispered with tears in his eyes, "Farewell, my friend."

          "It is not farewell. Remember, I'll follow you anywhere," Bilbo whispered weakly. With this Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield closed their eyes forever.

          Thorin stood in a great hall, and Bilbo stood beside him. They grasped hands in fear. Suddenly a man was before them. He nodded towards both of them.

          "Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield, I am Mahal, though some call me Aule," the man said slowly, "You have brought great honor to me this day, with the strength of your friendship and your bravery. Therefore, I would give you a gift. I would allow you to lead your people home, and you to help him, Bilbo. It will be a hard task, and one that will go on forever, but it will have great reward in that you see your people home." Bilbo and Thorin looked at one another, and nodded.

          "We accept," they said as one. That night, there were two new constellations in the sky. The first was a flower, long and beautiful, that stretched it's way towards Erebor. You had only to follow the flower, and it would take you to the mountain. Once you got close, you could see the second constellation, one small but bright star. It glowed blue, and it shone right above Erebor. To this day, the dwarves still tell the tale of the two friends, followed by the short reign of King Dis, and the long and prosperous reign of King Fili, along with his sons Thorin and Bilbo (they reigned one right after the other).

         

         

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please comment!


End file.
